Pokemon- The Rockets Ascending
by Benjamin Howell
Summary: Eleven years before Ash Ketchum first leaves Pallet Town on his adventure, a darker story unfolds. This two- part series will follow the creation of the monster who went from being another Pokemon Trainer to the creator of the largest criminal enterprise man had ever known.


The Rockets Ascending

Part I - Odd Jobs

Far to the west of Viridian City, the green expanse of the Viridian Forest fell away to the rising cliffs and hills that marked the start of the Silver Range that lead to Mt Silver to the south of Kanto. It was over these cliffs that a Fearow with a peculiar brass bracelet screamed its success at the sun as it swept from the forest floor up to one of the cliff tops above, its giant wings setting its silhouette upon the cliff edge in protest against the morning's rays.

Shortly after the giant bird had settled into its familiar perch amongst the rock face that looked over the edge, four more figures emerged from the forest and sped up the sheer hills.

Lupo was the second of the four to reach the cliff edge, the first being Nidorino, who sped past, grunting, and roared his victory to the Fearow above them, who squawked feigned interest in return.

Lupo reached his triumphant Nidorino moments later, sweat dripping down his face and dark hair. He swept his damp hair out of his face and beard and panted as he bent down to pat his purple companion, careful to mind the sharp spikes that jutted from the Poison Pokemon's leathery skin.

"I'm impressed Nidorino! First time you've beaten me and the others. Well done!"

Nidorino, easily the most competitive Pokemon on Lupo's team, practically squealed at the praise, rubbing his sharp snout into Lupo's hand in response. Stamping noises and grunts echoed their way in front of the last two members, and Lupo, Nidorino and Fearow looked on to see who would finish third- and last.

Currently in third on the race to the hilltop was a round blue Pokemon, with a giant white and black spiral on its stomach. The Poliwrath was spinning its arms wildly as it sped up the path, heaving and grunting. The powerful water- type was also a fighting- type pokemon, but compared to other water types he was slow in the water, and compared to other fighting types he was slow on land- hence the speed training.

It was a close match between the roaring Poliwrath as his competitor came rolling into view right behind him. All that could be seen while the Graveler rolled was a big rocky boulder, almost black in colour from Graveler's age. It was easier to see the dust cloud kicked up behind the Rock- type's passing than it was to see any detail on Graveler's rocky features. In normal situations Graveler would be far quicker than Poliwrath whilst rolling, but they had been running through the dense Viridian Forest. Now that both Pokemon had emerged from the green depths and ran uphill across the rocks, Graveler quickly gained momentum up the slope, rolling up a steep cliffside to come crashing down in front of Poliwrath and powered on up the slope.

"Poliwrath!" Roared the water type, and the blue Pokemon's eyes glowed as a ball of white light appeared from his chest and sped across the rock in front of Graveler, the Ice Beam turning the rest of the uphill path into a thick sheet of ice.

No longer on his home terrain, Graveler skidded up hill, his momentum carrying him forward. Poliwrath shot into the air, landed on Graveler's rocky back, and jumped off again to land inches from Lupo and Nidorino, sweat dripping down its rubbery skin. Fearow squawked again, announcing third place.

"Poliwrath!" he shouted, and pumped his fist into the air.

Graveler, realising the foul play, uncurled his four rocky arms and pulled his way up the icy slope that had already started to steam in the sun, smashing each of his stocky arms in turn into the ice to propel himself up to the cliff edge to where the others stood. Fearow squawked again, marking Graveler last in the the morning's training.

Lupo smiled as Graveler spun on Poliwrath, eyes glowering. Poliwrath chuckled in response, and Lupo intervened before Graveler tried taking his frustration out on Poliwrath at being outwitted. Graveler looked up at Lupo and threw all four arms up in the air, pleading.

Lupo shrugged, smiling. "I said it was a race to our cliff edge. I didn't say how to get there."

Graveler growled, smouldering at the floor whilst Nidorino ran around the three of them.

Lupo knelt beside the round rock- type and put a hand on Graveler's shoulder. "This training is doing us all good. Nidorino and Poliwrath need to work on their speed, and you my friend-" Lupo put his other hand on his friend's rocky shoulders. "When you can get that cunning mind of yours to work on every angle, not just battling directly, you'll be unbeatable. I guarantee it!"

Graveler snorted, but he looked up at Lupo and he knew that Graveler understood, and was grateful. This morning's training was good, and harder than usual. It had to be.

Lupo, still panting, put his hands behind his head and walked to the cliff edge, sitting himself down cross legged on the edge. And putting his chin on his fists. He sat just in a pair of ripped, dirty shorts as he watched the sun pull itself up away from the green horizon of Viridian Forest, and felt himself thinking back to the first days he walked these forests with his first partner.

Behind him, his team fell quiet as they watched their larger- than- life Trainer fall quiet and pensive once more. Some Pokemon were less intelligent than others, but each of the four Pokemon there knew why they had been training so hard the last few weeks in particular, even if only Fearow and Poliwrath were present when the tragedy happened. They were just Spearow and Poliwag then, but their memories were still sharp.

They sat a while, watching the silhouette of their Trainer watch the forest wake up.

Lupo came back to the world when he felt a rocky hand land gently on his shoulder, far more gently than he came to expect from the powerful rock- type. New Trainers especially forgot the sheer power even the youngest Pokemon possessed. An infant Rattata could chew its way through a concrete beam; Graveler was no infant and certainly no Ratata.. The gentle touch showed it respected Lupo far more than words could. Graveler smiled at his trainer and grunted. Time to go. Lupo knew what he meant.

Lupo stood and stretched, as his team gathered around him, Fearow flapping down from his perch on the cliff and Nidorino came tearing over a boulder to assemble in front of him.

"Right team, triangle drills. Fearow, chase down Nidorino. Nidorino, chase down Poliwrath. Poliwrath, try to tag Fearow with Water Guns, and very weak Ice Beams. Keep them weak but quick and accurate- we don't want injuries. Everyone understood who is battling who?" Lupo asked them.

A squawk, a bark and a booming grunt came from Fearow, Nidorino and Poliwrath respectively. "Good," Lupo said, nodding. "We'll stop with the best pokemon standing. Go!"

The three pokemon shot off across the cliffs, and the mountain range suddenly boomed into life with the echoes of grunts, snarls and hurled beams of energy as the three Pokemon each dodged attacks from one assailant and hurled blows at another.

Lupo smiled as he watched. He had devised these training drills as ways to improve his team's fitness whilst travelling on the road when there was no one else to battle with. This way, they could train daily, and keep growing stronger.

With no orders, Graveler remained in front of Lupo. "Grav?" The big Pokemon asked.

"Graveler, you're with me. We're going to work on some ways to beat Poliwrath at racing, and putting that into battling. No one expects a speedy Graveler!"

Graveler grinned, smashing two left fists into his two right hands. "Graveler!"

Lupo smiled. "Glad you approve." Lupo pulled out a stopwatch. "But first, another run. Try think of moves to speed yourself up. I want Poliwrath eating your dust. Go!" Lupo pushed the button and Graveler rolled up and sped down the hill to their previous campsite in the forest, stones across the cliff shaking and rattling in the heavy Pokemon's wake.

With the sounds of his team in the background, but the cliffside clear, Lupo returned to the edge of the cliff, put his chin back to his fists as he sat down, and gazed down onto the forest.

Lupo was woken out of his reverie a second time not by a Pokemon, but by a sound he hadn't heard in weeks- his cellphone. Amazed the device still held life, he pulled the cell out of his pocket and threw the little antennae up. The name on the screen made him smile.

"Lupo? Lupo are you there?"

"Morning Lukas. Yes, I'm here." Lupo grimaced; it wasn't until he heard another person speak that he realised how hoarse his voice had become.

"Lupo, it's great to hear you. How are you doing? Where are you? I called Ariel, but she said you had gone?"

Lupo closed his eyes and sighed. "Gone away for a little training. I'm in Viridian. Well- nearby."

Lupo heard the sigh from his friend on the other side. "Lupo, I swear, if you've disappeared for weeks to go sit in Viridian Forest, I'm going to lose it. Either way, you need to snap out of it- I might have a job for you."

Lupo ignored Lukas' comment. "What sort of job?"

"A big one, high end client. Wants a very specific pokemon for his nephew or grandkid, I don't know, to be his starter. Willing to pay big. How soon can you get to Saffron?"

Lupo looked down at his bare chest and tattered shorts. He would need to find his clothes.

Did he still have clothes? "Lupo?" The cell asked.

"Am I meeting you there? Lukas, why didn't you tell me you were in Kanto?"

"Nope, I'm still here in Fiore and its way past my bedtime. This client is from Kanto, and he wants to see you today. Are you in?"

Lupo took one long look at Viridian Forest below him, green and still and inviting.

"Lupo?"

"I'm in."

Several hours and a change of clothing later, Lupo sat in a booth in a beautiful rustic cafe in the sunshine of Saffron's bustling town centre. The square was laid in stones in different hues of red and orange, and each of the cafes and restaurants were coloured in the same bright earthy tones as the spice that gave the city its name. Surrounding the bustling square lay office blocks and skyscrapers of more mundane darker colours, crowned by Silph Co.'s brand new HQ development to the north.

Lupo reclined in the booth and watched the bustling square through the window as he rotated a glass on the table. He had arrived thirty minutes ahead of schedule to acclimate to society again. Taking another look at the people and Pokemon out the window, he wasn't sure he was succeeding.

"Mr Lupo, I presume?"

The elegant voice made Lupo turn to stare at an older gentlemen who stood at his table. He did not wait for a response, but sat himself opposite Lupo and offered a hand.

"Royston Dray. You may call me Roy." The tone of the old man's voice however made it clear that Lupo could not.

Lupo shook it slowly. "How did you know it was me?"

"Our mutual friend Lukas Helman informed me to look for a wildman. Been living rough, have we?" Royston gave a critical eye over the visible parts of Lupo over the table. The white polo shirt and dark khaki pants were brand new, but Lupo hadn't had time to wash- his skin was dark from sun exposure- darker even than his normal olive complexion- scarred and dirty. His hair, normally shaved short to the scalp, was long and unruly. Lupo shrugged and smiled. Lukas may be a big mouth sometimes, but he always called it as he saw it.

"Training, lots of it. How can I help you, Roy? Lukas said you had a job for me."

The gentleman in front of Lupo, clearly already uncomfortable with the meeting, grew even more distressed as more frown lines met on the elderly man's forehead. "Keep it down man! It doesn't do well for me to be here. It is not a 'job', Mr Lupo, more of a request," the man toyed with his bowler had as he spoke and Lupo hid an eye roll.

"Fair enough, Roy. What is the request?"

"Ah, miss?" The old man waved down a waitress and ordered tea, and settled his back to the booth. He frowned at Lupo's glass.

"I'm not sure I approve the drinking alcohol at this hour."

Lupo frowned back. Seeing no relenting, the old man continued.

"It is a simple enough request. My grandson turns ten in a month, and his dreams of becoming a Trainer are admirable. I want to make sure he starts off on a good footing, so to speak, ha!" The gentleman smiled quickly at his own joke.

"Quite simply Mr Lupo, I'm looking for a Bagon as a starter for my grandson, and as they aren't exactly common, I need a man of experience to help me. Are you a pokemon hunter that can do this for me?"

Lupo stared at the man open- mouthed for the longest time. The waitress returned and served the tea and whilst the old man thanked the girl, Lupo remembered and finished his own drink.

When the waitress had gone, Lupo started.

"Firstly, Roy," Lupo practically drooled the name. "I am not a Pokemon Hunter. Nor do I know any Pokemon Hunters. And if I found a Pokemon Hunter, I would turn them over to the nearest Officer Jenny I could find- after my team and I went to work on them first."

"Mr Lupo, I-"

"Roy, please. You do not need a Pokemon Hunter unless you were actively trying to steal a specific Bagon from someone else. Is there a specific Bagon you need, or will a wild Bagon suffice?"

"Wild, I assure you, Mr Lupo, and-"

"Just Lupo will do. Catching difficult and rare Pokemon is something I can do. Lukas referred you to me because challenging and complex tasks are something of a specialty to me. Which leads me to the next point. Bagon's aren't just uncommon, they are practically impossible to find. There are just a few locations known and none of those are in Kanto. And you want this done in four weeks?"

The gentlemen nodded. "Less, if possible. I am in a hurry." The old man took a sip of his tea.

Lupo nearly smiled. "My last point. It's been a while since I started out, but at ten years old I struggled to handle my first partner. A Bagon is a Dragon type, and a stubborn, mean one at that. You will almost certainly be making more trouble for the boy than helping him. Why not get him a Pinsir, or a Hitmonchan, maybe an Electabuzz- something powerful and rewarding, and still ultimately much easier for the boy?"

The old man took another sip of his tea before responding.

"All good points, and all understood. I do apologise for the misunderstanding on taking you for a Pokemon Hunter. Forgive me, but you do currently look the part, and this is not an ordinary request." The old man took another sip, which Lupo found annoying.

"As for the target, it must be a Bagon, and it must be within four weeks. The pay will be sufficient, and not that it should matter to you, but we have close contacts with experienced trainers in the Dragon type. My grandson will be in safe hands."

"I seriously question that, at the least it-"

"The price is five million Poke."

Lupo immediately shut up. That was a lot of money, for something that Lupo believed that he could accomplish. He didn't stop feeling concerned for the boy being hoisted with a Dragon for his first Pokemon, but at the end of the day, that was a problem for his parents and the old man.

Lupo couldn't help but think back to his first partner. He was born and raised in Viridian City, and had been walking the start of Route 22 when he first encountered a young Mankey. At nine years old, not even a Trainer, with no pokeball, he had no hope of catching it officially. It wasn't his first run in with a wild Pokemon, but Mankey was different. Even young, Mankey was more than capable of breaking arms and legs of nine- year old Lupo. But even after they fought each other tooth and nail for two hours, and Lupo realised he was still alive, just scratched and bleeding, he realised Mankey had held back on purpose. He dragged Mankey home kicking and screaming and presented the tiny ape to his astounded parents proudly, standing there bruised and bleeding. Mankey and Lupo had been inseparable ever since that day.

It was a crazy story, but crazy stories surrounded a Trainer's first pokemon: rarely in the colliding worlds between humans and Pokemon did things operate smoothly.

For the last few years since the incident, Lupo had done various jobs for people- find missing persons and missing Pokemon, helping out security on the wilder Routes across Kanto and other similar work.

Lupo had never been asked to provide a first Pokemon for a new Trainer- it was a big responsibility. And nothing added to the pressure like trying to find a ferocious Dragon type like a Bagon for a soon- to- be ten year old boy. A Bagon would rather eat the hand that commanded it than listen to a child.

"You already have a teacher lined up for the boy?" Lupo asked.

The old man guffawed and set his tea cup down. "The best, and I don't joke. Why so interested in the boy's wellbeing? All I need from you is a Bagon."

"It's the boy's starter. It's a bath I'm lacking, old timer, not a conscience."

The old man raised an oversized eyebrow. So you'll do it?"

Lupo nodded. "Four weeks?"

The old man nodded and slowly stood up from the booth. He adjusted his bowler on his head.

"Then you'd better get started."

Days of walking over road and mountain separates The regions of Viridian City and its outlying regions and the bustling city of Saffron to the east, and the trail includes several other cities and mountain ranges. The quickest route by far was the five- day hike through the famous Diglett Tunnel, which was for all intents and purposes impossible to people without an adequate Pokemon team.

Travelling as the Murkrow flies was a very different story however, and Lupo was mounted not on a Murkrow, but on the back of his own Fearow.

Most Trainers acknowledged as canon that Bird Pokemon in general didn't tend to be as powerful as many other types of Pokemon, but Fearow was a cut above even others of its breed from years of progressive training. A fighter by heart, and savagely protective of Lupo, the giant bird was capable of some powerful moves. Not only that, but Lupo was still amazed at the Trainers that got by without flying. Having a partner to hand that could fly him across the region and out of dangerous situations was far more valuable to Lupo than just Fearow's ability as a fighter. The bronze bracelet on Fearow's right leg helped with exactly that- Lupo could unflip the steel bar on his own bracer and Fearow could swoop by, hooking onto the bar on the gap on its bracelet and pull Lupo clear of danger without having to stop and land.

The afternoon sun was bright, shining over Lupo's left shoulder, making him squint against the light as well as the wind singing through his clothes and Fearow's giant feathers. Despite the day, Lupo manage a smile and urged Fearow on across the skyline.

Within a few hours he soon spotted the familiar shape of Viridian City. He and Fearow wheeled right when the glittering houses came into view, until the city was behind them. Now travelling north, eventually they came across the low-lying countryside to the northeast of the city; the fields and ranges that bordered Viridian Forest to the north and the wildlands that eventually led on to Route 16, a short step across wild terrain that a hardened adventurer could use to get to Celadon City and its Cycling Road.

Fearow knew their destination. They started dropping height, and across the fields and farms Lupo spotted three familiar red barns and a small farmhouse, set out in a square and surrounded by hilled fields.

Now minutes from the ranch, Lupo could make out odd shapes of the various groups of Pokemon dotted across the range. Squinting, Lupo thought he could make out the shape of a tall, brown haired girl tending a group of Rhyhorn. Lupo looked away. That would make things easier.

In moments Fearow descended to the centre of the square, flapping its huge wings once and sending dust billowing as the great bird screamed its arrival. Lupo winced as Fearow let out its cry, thankful that there would be no one in the cottages. He reached up to stroke Fearow in thanks for the flight. "Good job Fearow, you didn't even break a sweat! You never fail to impress." Fearow cooed and bent his long neck around to rest his giant beak on Lupo's shoulder.

"Lupo!"

Both Fearow and Lupo jumped at the word. Lupo looked over Fearow's narrow neck to see the same tall, brown haired girl at the entrance to the farmhouse, door left ajar as she came down the steps. Fearow cocked his head to look at Lupo before strutting off out the way, as subtle as a bird with a thirty foot wingspan could hope to be.

"So much for loyalty," Lupo said under his breath to the giant bird, as the girl made her way in front of him.

"Lupo, I've been trying to get hold of you for weeks. Where have you been?"

"Hi Ariel," Lupo said as the girl, crossed her arms at him. "I thought I saw you in the fields. With the Rhyhorn herd."

The girl shook her head, almost smiling. "Laura is staying at the ranch. She wanted to spend more time here, and she works hard. And we need the help- as you know." Ariel said it calmly enough, but Lupo could hear the accusation.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ariel sounded like she meant it. "Are you coming back?"

Lupo shifted his feet, dust swirling up around his boots. "I have a job. A big one. Highest pay yet."

Ariel nodded slowly. "You didn't come back for me. Who do you need?"

Lupo watched the dust settle once more. "Cloyster. And some of the gear I left here."

Arial didn't speak immediately. "That's pretty generic, seeing as everything you have is here. I assume you can have some food with us here while I get Laura to tell bring Cloyster? She's still in the lake." Ariel turned and walked back into the farmhouse. Lupo sighed and followed her in.

An hour later, Lupo and Ariel sat on the deck of the farmhouse. Lupo had released his team before lunch to relax while they ate, and all of them were happy to meet Ariel's Growlithe and two Raticates. The Pokemon quickly greeted each other again with head bashing, barks, snuffles and in the case of the Growlithe, a small fireball.

Ariel's Pokemon reflected her passion in life. Ariel was a Pokemon breeder like her father, and expanded the ranch that her father ran. Lupo first met Ariel and her father when he was asked to find and capture an exceptionally strong Scyther for their breeding program, and the operation was a great success. Now Ariel's ranch was famous for the breed of Scyther they provided for Trainers, and last year they even started supplying young Scythers as prizes to the famous Celadon Game Corner. Ariel's Growlithe and Raticates were prime examples of their breeds, and were dedicated to helping her maintain order across the Pokemon on the ranch.

Lupo and Ariel sat in large wicker chairs, watching the Pokemon chase each other around the courtyard. Ariel's sister Laura had rode in on her Ponyta, and Cloyster had followed a while later, the giant clam- shaped Pokemon levitating slowly across the fields to reunite with the rest of the team. Lupo was happy to see his friend again, and looking strong.

"You always did seem happier surrounded by your Pokemon," Ariel said over her tea. She had never been the one to stay angry, and now her initial frustration had subsided Lupo realised she was happy watching Lupo gaze out across his team as they played.

Lupo looked down at his own tea.

"I'm sorry I didn't call Ariel. I was too focused on training."

Ariel primed a delicate eyebrow. "Training huh? And let me guess, did this training take you to the Forest?"

When Lupo only drunk his tea in response, Ariel smiled and leant back in her seat. "Thought so. And tell me Lupo, when you left here and spent three months training in the forest, how many other Trainers did you battle against? On this training?"

"None," Lupo said, finishing his tea and setting it on the wicker table. He looked at Ariel. She was looking at him, concern across her face, her smooth brown hair falling across one side as she leant on one side of the chair, looking at him.

"Lupo, it's been a year. I know you're hurting, but leaving without telling me, and working you and your Pokemon to exhaustion for three months is running away. I can see you've drilled these guys hard." Lupo looked out across the Pokemon. They playing had ceased now except for the Growlithe and Nidorino, with the rest of his team looking up at him.

Ariel went on. "I can see it on them. I bet you've even been fighting Poliwrath." She turned to the giant water type. "Poliwrath, has Lupo been wrestling with you?"

"Poliwrath," the big blue Pokemon said slowly, looking at the floor.

"No loyalty," Lupo said with a grimace.

"Lupo, you're in pain." Ariel sighed. There wasn't any anger in it, which only make Lupo feel worse. "You're not the same. I agreed to marry a man who was incredibly driven, who developed this ranch with his bare hands, and everything he saw and thought he knew he wanted to be the best in."

"You're lost Lupo. Since the night you lost them, you haven't been the same. Will you do something for me Lupo?" Ariel asked. Growlithe, the young Fire- type sensing Ariel's discomfort, jumped up onto the wicker chair and rested his little head on her lap. Seeing her curled up on the chair, one hand on her Growlithe, one hand on her tea, Lupo would have said anything.

"Go do your job. Do it perfectly, as you tend to do. Then come back home? Promise me you'll let me help you. And we can find your drive again. And we can be happy."

Lupo sighed, closed his eyes, and smiled.

"I promise." He said it slowly, and Ariel smiled when Lupo saw he meant it.

"I'll find my drive again. And I do believe this job will help. You just watch."

A few hours later, and the sun had turned a scarlet red as it set over the ranch. Lupo stood in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by his team and equipped with his serious camping gear on his back. He pulled out four Poke balls from the bandolier he wore across his chest and recalled his team. In a great sudden flash, the bodies of the pokemon illuminated red and shot into each of their balls. With a practiced motion He quickly slid each red and white ball back into its own pocket on the bandolier.  
Fearow was the only one of Lupo's Pokemon still out of its ball. With a cry, the giant bird waved its wings at Ariel, Growlithe and Raticate, who stood on the steps to the farmhouse. Lupo whistled and Fearow's wings settled down to the ground.

Lupo easily hopped on and over to sit behind the joints of Fearow's mighty wings. Another whistle and Fearow beat his wings once to propel them up and into the air. Another beat and they started their journey to the region of Hoenn. Lupo waved at the woman looking up at him until the farmhouse and the big red barns become part of the red sunset behind them.

Nine long days of seemingly endless flying saw Lupo in Fallarbor Town, a small soot- covered village in the North of Hoenn. It lay in the shadow of the giant Mt. Chimney to the south, it's great crater- like mouth belching out the soot and ash that covered the small town and the countryside around it. To the west of the town lay a great stretch of land known as Route 114, A hard tract of fast rivers and steep hillsides from which began a mountain range known to the locals as the Star Peaks. The water from this great range of mountains culminated and poured through the last peak in the range and formed the Meteor Falls, a mountain that flowed with waterfalls within and without the rock face, and went on to feed all the main waterways of Hoenn.

It was here that the region's most acclaimed Professor, Professor Elm, had actively scouted the movements of Salamence- mighty Dragon Pokemon that lived atop the tallest mountain tops. Hoenn was exclusively the only region in which these powerful Pokemon were recorded to live, and Salamence was the final evolved form of Bagon, the baby Dragon Pokemon Lupo had come to find. If Lupo could find or at least locate Salamence, he would find Bagon.

Lupo had travelled to Hoenn as fast as he could, but he hadn't been idle. First he had flown to Celadon city where in the giant department store there he bought all the maps he could that would lead him to Hoenn, as well as a few other important supplies. As he flew on the back of Fearow he plotted a course, only stopping every evening at Pokemon Centres so Fearow could be healed back to health. Fearow was a powerful and experienced flyer but not even the mighty bird could fly the distance they just had without repercussion.

And so they made their way, hopping from city to city, region to region, until nine days later Lupo walked out of the Fallarbor Town Pokemon Centre, with all his team completely refreshed, with the morning sun looking down upon him; the hardest part was still to come. Turning right out of the town to face the mountain range, he started west down Route 114 to the Falls. He could have ridden Fearow again right up to the mountain range, but after nine days of flying, his legs were in shock. He would enjoy the exercise, as well as learn more about the land and creatures around him. He adjusted his boots, made sure his bandolier of Pokeballs was secure on his chest, and set off on the road of Route 114.

By mid morning, he had trekked several miles into the countryside. There were no farms, no signs of human life other than a giant bridge that ran over one the rivers that came down from the mountain, and the fisherman dotted along it. The rest of the land lay covered in brown hardy grasses and trees warped from lack of sunlight and clotting ash. Mountains loomed across the horizon line. The only sounds were the white frothing of the river and the occasional soft squawk of Swablu and Pidgey high overhead.

Lupo crossed the river and came to a small field that was surprisingly green. Thick waist- high grasses dotted the fields, and beyond lay the trail that led to Meteor Falls and the rest of the Star Peaks. As he walked on and into the grass, he heard the familiar crash and cry of Pokemon grow steadily louder.

Lupo walked down further into the basin, and came across a clearing at the same time he saw the first Pokemon that had been making most of the noise- a giant sloth several times the size of Lupo smashed its chest and bellowed fiercely at an opponent Lupo couldn't see.

Lupo had travelled through Hoenn once before, as a boy, but had never seen this Pokemon before in the flesh. As a Pokemon Trainer it was both a duty and an obsession to research as many different Pokemon as possible. Hours he had spent reading up on national magazines, papers and articles from both his home region and beyond. He knew that the giant ape in front of him was a Slaking, the final form of the little Slakoth found across Hoenn.

The great beast roared again as it pumped its chest with two giant fists, the grasses and trees bending under the strength of its breath. Lupo was impressed. The giant was huge, brown and angry- he imagined it would be a worthy partner.

Lupo heard a muffled shout, and Slaking sped off into the centre of the clearing again. Lupo spotted three trainers to one side, two with eyes glued to the match. One had spotted Lupo and was waving at him. Being careful not to step into the clearing, Lupo shuffled through the small trees whilst Slaking charged its foe.

"Over here!" the youngest of the three trainers yelled as he waved. Lupo came to stand beside the Trainer, a young teenager. The other two Trainers stood a way off, attention focused on the battle, making it clear to Lupo these two Trainers were the battlers.

Lupo nodded to one who looked round, and all watched on as one of the Trainers, a tall man with dark hair, bellowed a command.

"Now Shiftry, Swagger!"

A movement appeared in the centre of the clearing, and Shiftry appeared as if by magic. Lupo had read about this Pokemon too. A large Grass/ Dark type, Shiftry used clever movement and deceptive tricks to launch lightning- fast attacks. The complete opposite of the Slaking, Lupo noted with interest.

Slaking noticed Shiftry's sudden appearance quicker than the Trainers did and was already charging his foe. Judging by the broken trees and trodden grass, Lupo guessed this battle had been well underway before he arrived. His suspicions were confirmed when Shiftry disappeared again- using his extreme speed to re-appear behind Slaking and whisper in the giant ape's ear.

Lupo had never seen such an arrogant use of Swagger. It was designed to enrage and confuse the foe, but that anger also made the confused Pokemon even stronger. On a powerful brute like Slaking, just one connected hit could knock Shiftry out like a light.

Lupo watched as Slaking's eyes bulged with hate and spun on the spot, arms and legs flailing. Shiftry had dodged away and back in again on Slaking's other side, making jeering noises to enrage Slaking even further.

"Slaking, Feint Attack! Take Shiftry down!" The third Trainer shouted.

Lupo and the younger teenager both nodded with approval. With Shiftry so fast and Slaking enraged, the chances of hitting Shiftry were minimal. Feint Attack was a great option to get around that.

Slaking nodded and disappeared, just like Shiftry had done. Shiftry noticed the danger and disappeared too, using the same style move. Moments of silence dragged, and then Slaking re-appeared at the edge of the clearing, crashing into the ground. Shiftry appeared above Slaking and drove two feet stomping down. Slaking had clearly missed his attack in its confused state and Shiftry hadn't needed to be told to push the advantage, using its own Feint Attack to take Slaking down.

"Slaking, up and at 'em! Drive home a Feint Attack!"

"Slaaaaaaay!" Slaking roared, dirt falling away from its body as it rose to catch Shiftry, who had already jumped out of reach.

"Shiftry, keep Slaking at a distance!"

Shiftry backed off as Slaking disappeared in a blur of lines, starting another Feint Attack. Shiftry too disappeared to leave the clearing in silence once more, before Slaking appeared in a huge explosion of dirt and white fur right in front of the Trainers. One fist trailed into the murky air through which Slaking had emerged, and through it came the bruised form of Shiftry, smashing his leaf- shaped hands at Slaking's huge paw which grasped one of Shiftry's thin legs. Together they crashed into the ground kicking and screaming, covering the Trainers in grass and dirt.

"Alright Slaking!" The tall Trainer yelled. "Finish this! Headbutt!"

Slaking was most dangerous up close and personal, and now Shiftry had no escape route. The enormous sloth roared and swung his head- in the complete wrong direction from Shiftry. Slaking left a dent in the ground that could have completely hidden Lupo's backpack, and released his hold of Shiftry. Lupo realised then that Shiftry's Swagger was still in play- the Slaking had done well this far to fight through the confusion to aim at Shiftry in the first place.

The younger of the two battlers grinned. "Shiftry, use Whirlwind to make some room, then ready up a solarbeam!"

Shiftry screamed his acknowledgement, spinning on the spot and smashing his leafy fans through the air. Screaming wind sailed in through the clearing and Shiftry practically pirouetted to the other side of the glade nearly fifty yards away.. Rather than use the attack to try and move the huge Slaking, Shiftry had used it as an escape route. Before Shiftry's feet had touched the ground the plant pokemon's eyes and fans started to glow yellow, pulling in sunlight for the next move.

Lupo knew the Slaking had moments. The big beast had taken a beating and a Solarbeam would blast away any hope of recovering this fight. He looked on with interest.

The taller of the two trainers wasted no time. "Slaking, you ready?"

Lupo hadn't noticed that while Shiftry had made its escape, the Slaking had regained composure. All signs of confusion and anger had gone- the Slaking's eyes now simply burned with the desire to end the mischievous plant Pokemon.  
"Slaking!" The giant pokemon grunted.

"Good, then trust me on this one! Quick Attack up to Shiftry but don't attack! Go!"

Slaking nodded and turned into a blur of lines as he sped across the clearing after the now shining Shiftry, the giant Pokemon's Quick Attack making short work of the distance.

Shiftry, shoulders straining and its whole body glowing, tracked the Pokemon speeding towards him. Lupo wondered who would strike next.

Suddenly Slaking appeared inches from Shiftry, fists raised in the air to come crashing down and teeth bared- but loyal to his Trainer's command, didn't try to pulverise Shiftry.

"What's he waiting for? Shiftry, blow him away! Solarbeam!"

Lupo had an idea why the tall trainer had told Slaking to pause. He watched with bated breath as Shiftry smashed its leafy fans together and created a ball of energy aimed straight at Slaking's chest. That's when the taller trainer shouted a quick command to Slaking.

"Endure!"

"Shiftryyy!" Shiftry roared, and the whole plain lit up into blinding white and dark silhouettes.

The light faded to show a panting shiftry, sweat streaking down its white mane and thin arms, heaving for breath from the powerful attack.

Ten paces back from where he had been standing, Slaking knelt in the dirt, head down and arms crossed. Dirt had piled up to the great ape's knees from the force of the blow, and a huge trail of scorched earth lay in a line between Shiftry and Slaking. Watching closely, Lupo could see a faint blue shimmer fade quickly away from Slaking's burnt skin.

The Endure move was designed to leave its user able to stay conscious from any blow, no matter how powerful even if that meant barely conscious enough to stand, such as Slaking's current state.

Shiftry, although tired, was still healthy. Lupo looked at the tall trainer and saw he was smiling.

The other trainer clenched his jaw and waved his fist at his Pokemon in triumph.

"Shiftry, finish the job! Feint Attack in and take Slaking out!"

"Shiftry!" The Pokemon nodded, took a deep breath and disappeared, using the Dark- type move to fade in closer to the kneeling Slaking.

"Now Slaking!" The tall trainer cried.

"Wait for it… Now! Flail!"

Slaking's eyes flashed red, and its whole body trembled.

Lupo couldn't help but grin as he watched the other trainer put his hands to his head.

"No! Shiftry, abort, get away from-"

The trainer was too late. Shiftry re-appeared directly above Slaking just as the wounded Pokemon exploded into action.

Lupo was impressed at the combination. Endure braced against any attack, but left the user almost certainly at the point of being knocked unconscious. Flail, the second move the Trainer used, dealt more damage the closer the user was to passing out.

Now Slaking, practically at the point of fainting, was able to use the move Flail to ultimate effect, great hands and arms and legs exploding in every direction. There was no target, and no target needed- Slaking's Trainer knew Shiftry would try to sneak attack his way to victory.

Both the other Trainer and Shiftry could only look on as Shiftry descended just as Slaking's giant fist smashed into Shiftry, the giant sloth's fist easily the size of the smaller grass type.

Shiftry was smashed a sledgehammer blow and sent hurtling across the glade, to land unconscious at the feet of the Trainers.

"Shiftry!" Shiftry's trainer ran into the glade to crouch by his Pokemon.

"Shifty is unable to battle! Victory goes to Bradan!" The youngest trainer piped up, clearly enjoying his role as stand- in referee.

Slaking stomped to where the three trainers stood, bruised and battered, but grinning wolfishly at his trainer, the tall trainer smiling back.

"Great job Slaking. We'll get you rested, then we'll go over the fight together. Great job! Now return!" The tall trainer held out his Pokeball and a red arc flashed to Slaking. The red arc retreated back into the trainer's ball before being fixed back onto his belt.

"Return Shiftry. You did great too," the other trainer said as he too returned his Pokemon in a flash of light. "We'll get them next time!" He jumped up and clasped the tall trainer on the arm, only now noticing Lupo standing next to the younger boy.

"Now who's this?" The taller trainer said, noticing Lupo as well.

"Brothers! We have company!" The youngest one said. Looking at the three of them properly now instead of the Pokemon, Lupo saw they all could well be brothers. Although three different sizes, all had a hawkish nose and slight blue eyes, and all shared dark hair with an almost blue tinge.

"I was passing through, and noticed the fight. I thought I'd see what the commotion was about."

Lupo grinned. "That was a good battle, on both accounts. Do any of you have room to fit in one more?" Lupo flicked open the flap of the first pocket on the bandolier across his chest and withdrew his Pokeball before twirling it around in his fingers.

"Brothers, it's my turn! I'll take him!" The youngest brother said, with fire in his eyes. The shorter brother laughed, but the taller brother shook his head. "Sam, I approve of the drive, but you have just started. I don't think you and Treecko should take this one. But I promise I'll train with you later." Bradan looked past Sam's sagging shoulders and returned to Lupo. "I am finished for today, but my younger brother Gale here-" he threw a nod to the shorter brother- "Would be more than happy to gain a victory. How many badges do you have? We'll make it a fair fight."

Lupo withdrew a thin case from inside his jacket and gently chucked it to the middle brother. Gale caught it in one hand. The box was mahogany, polished with age and use. All three brothers curious, they looked in as Gale opened the fastening.

Inside was a foam tray with eight delicate badges inside, shining brightly from the grey insert. A wow escaped the lips of the youngest brother, while the taller brother looked up at Lupo.

"You're not from Hoenn. These are Kanto badges! You've travelled far for a battle, friend."

"Look, there's more!" Gale said, thumbing the insert at the edge of the tray.

Underneath the first foam insert were another eight badges, shining examples of the eight Pokemon Gyms in Johto.

"Cool!" The youngest shouted as he examined the badges.

"What's made you come all this way, traveller?" Bradan asked.

Lupo grinned as he flicked his Pokeball up in the air and caught it on the back of his hand.

"I have a Pokemon I'm looking for here in Hoenn for a friend. How about if I win, I tell you!"

Lupo smiled mischievously. He had missed the adrenaline rush before a battle.

The young trainer instantly fumed at the idea of losing a second time. "I'm not going to lose to the likes of you! I've got six badges from Hoenn! Let's go!"

With that, the trainers made their way onto the glade.

Lupo stood on the opposite end of the clearing to Gale, older brother Bradan by his side. The youngest, Sam, decided to come to Lupo's side to make it even, having volunteered himself referee. The young trainer had released his Treecko, a small green lizard-like Grass type, to watch and learn as well. He talked a continuous monologue about his brothers' Pokemon choices, Lupo half listening as he drummed up his focus.

He gave a look down to the young trainer, and politely stopped him mid- flow. "Is the referee going to start the match?" He said with a smile.

"Ah- ah yes! That's me again!" Sam yelled, dashing a few paces into the clearing and yelling for all to hear.

"This is a one- on- one match between Trainer Gale and Trainer Lupo! Trainers have one Pokemon only! First to faint or submit decides the winner! Begin!" Sam hastily beat his way back to Lupo's side as on the other side of the clearing Gale hurled a Poke-ball high into the air.

"Vibrava, go!"

The arc of red light shot down to reveal a large, armour- plated insect with huge membranous wings that buzzed irritably. The head ended in two large green eyes with spikes hanging over each eyelid. The Pokemon looked like a monster locust, over four feet long.

"Aw, he chose Vibrava. I thought he would go easy on you and choose Cacturne," Sam said sadly.

Lupo frowned- he had never seen a Vibrava before; Lupo had hardly even heard one mentioned. His eyes took in all the details of the large, twitching insect as he asked Sam one vital question.

"What's Vibrava's typing, kid?"

Sam perked up. "Ground and Dragon. It's a hard mix, isn't it? It can't really fly but it can jump around, so enemy Ground- type moves are useless."

Lupo frowned, then smiled. He shoved a hand into the first pouch on his bandolier and spun his Pokeball out.

A flash of light, and Graveler appeared. Highly trained, it shot out of the red light in a protective crouch as it flexed, spinning left and right for potential threats before realising it was in a battle.

"Grav!" The giant rock-type shouted, spotting Vibrava.

"You choose a Graveler? But I don't understand. It's best moves are Ground- type." Sam asked quizzically.

"Faith, kid. Have faith."

Gale, having sized the opposition and smiling in joy when he saw the Graveler, wasted no time.

Vibrava, Sonic Boom! Show them what you can do!"

"Veeee!" The dragon- insect screeched, revving its wings to high speed.

"Like we trained, Graveler! Set 1, go!"

Vibrava screamed again and thrashed its wings, sending a deadly wave of sonic energy tearing towards Graveler, who in a frenzy of motion, used all four arms to Dig straight down, dodging the blow- the blades of air carried on nearly to where Sam and Lupo stood, blowing them as if in a gale.

"You can't hurt Vibrava using Dig!" Gale yelled above the pitch of Vibrava's still beating wings. "It's a Ground type, but it's just going to fly away!"

"Graveler, finish set 1!"

A great hole erupted under the earth a feet in front of Vibrava, who instantly jumped into the air to avoid Graveler's grasping hands- but no hands, or any sign of Graveler appeared over ground.

Instead the ground shook and belched forth a boulder the size of Vibrava that collided with the insect mid- flight, carrying it further into the air. Two more boulders followed from the earthen hole Graveler was using as a cannon. The other two boulders missed completely but it was enough to startle Vibrava.

"Wow, cool!" Sam shouted. "A Rock Blast from underground? Clever!"

"See Sam? Rock- type, not Ground type. I was never going to hit Vibrava with Dig when Graveler is almost always the slower Pokemon. It was to get up close."

"That's a nice trick!" Came Gale's yell from across the clearing. "But it didn't do that much damage. Vibrava, fill the hole with Dragon Breath!"

"Graveler, set 2!" Lupo commanded.

A dark, almost- black ball of rock exploded from the whole as Graveler erupted from underground just as the entrance was hit with a stream of blue fire from Vibrava's mouth.

Graveler didn't stop, using Rollout to spin across the meadow.

"Keep it up Vibrava, hose it down with Dragon Breath!"

"Veeeeee!" Vibrava screamed, another jet of fire erupting from its mouth.

Graveler didn't need another command. Graveler kept spinning, faster and faster due to Rollout. Usually Rollout was aimed directly at the opponent, and got stronger with each pass, but Lupo had trained Graveler well. Graveler was gaining speed as it circled the other Pokemon. But it wasn't quick enough to dodge the streams of fire completely.

Graveler started the second move of the technique they had trained. Now he had picked up speed Graveler used one of his four hands every few seconds to scoop up a small boulder and hurl it back at Vibrava as it sped round the insect in a circle.

"Vee!" Vibrava had to stop firing and jumped a few feet to the side to dodge the missile before it continued to blast away at Graveler, the big Rock- type hurling a steady stream of rocks at Vibrava and to block the worst of the flames.

"Vibrava, throw in some Sonic Booms! They are quicker to the target!"

Vibrava nodded, too busy dodging to acknowledge with a scream. It's rate of fire went up as it shot off Sonic Booms with its wings and belched the occasional Dragon Breath with it's mouth whilst dodging the stream of rocky missiles from the spinning Pokemon. For a moment it was an intense firefight with no clear winner.

But Graveler was now too fast, and didn't have to dodge like like Vibrava did. More and more Vibrava took a brushing hit from Graveler's Rock Throw, until Graveler stopped mid- roll and threw three larger rocks at once, the Rock Slide connecting with Vibrava mid- flight.

The insect- dragon hit the earth, wings still buzzing frantically.

"Graveler, set 3. Finish it," Lupo commanded once more.

"Grav!" Graveler bellowed, and threw all four fists to the ground.

Four slabs of earth appeared in a square around Vibrava, trapping it in Graveler's Rock Tomb, securing Vibrava tightly to the ground.

Graveler didn't need the last order. Like a ballet dancer, the Rock- type spun itself sideways and up into the air, landing back onto the earth with all four fists hammering one precise point.

A huge crack rent the earth and the Fissure leapt through the ground towards the trapped Vibrava like a lightning strike. It touched the slabs of rock holding Vibrava in place, and suddenly all four giant slabs collapsed in. A huge cloud of dust shot up into the air, tinting the sunlight that streamed into the clearing.

"Vibrava!" Gale yelled, running forward. Bradan, Sam and Lupo followed after to see Vibrava in the bottom of the trench, clearly unconscious.

Sam threw a hand up in the air to Lupo. "Vibrava is unable to battle! Lupo and Graveler are the victors!" Sam took half a breath and continued practically in the same sentence. "Wow that was amazing! I've never seen two moves used that way before! Bradan did you see that? Did you see that Treecko?"

Half an hour later, Lupo sat with the three trainers under the shade of the trees, looking out across the clearing they had ravaged. All four trainers had let the Pokemon out, and Vibrava, Shiftry and Slaking were all feeling better after rest and food. Lupo sat admiring Sam's Treecko and the other Pokemon native to Hoenn whilst the Trainers quizzed him on the battle. Even Gale was in better spirits now Vibrava was up and moving, thought it would be days of rest or a Pokemon Centre visit to put the draconic insect was set to rights completely. After the match Gale had fumed at losing, but soon loosened up to shake Lupo's hand, and now quizzed him non stop.

"My brother is a Gym Trainer under Norman in Petalburg and he teaches Sam and I, but even he doesn't have those moves!" Bradan rolled his eyes as Gale went on. "Graveler hadn't even broken a sweat! How did you do it?"

Lupo finished his stew before answering. "Training, of course. I am dedicated to Graveler. He trusts me that I will learn whatever it takes to make him the best."

Sam piped up from his food, as if used to hearing that line before. "That's all well and good but how? How do I teach Treecko here to use two moves at once?" Bradan smiled and clapped his little brother on the shoulder.

"More importantly," Bradan started, "Just how much training have you put into that Graveler? Vibrava isn't a pushover, and he had the type advantage over Graveler- not that it counted for much in that match. But you bowled over a Dragon- type in moments. How did you do it?"

Lupo nodded to both trainers young and old.

"And also," Gale added through a mouthful of stew- "What's with the Pokeball chest belt?"

"I will answer all. Bradan, the simple answer is I've trained with Graveler for years. In more depth? Gym Leaders are famous for working best with one Type of Pokemon. I work best with Pokemon that are cunning. With a drive to win and excel, like I do. I can work with that. I then sit down and work out exactly what that Pokemon's strengths and weaknesses are. Take Graveler for example-" He motioned and they all looked at Graveler, the obsidian- coloured Rock type was jokingly boxing with Lupo's Poliwrath. "Graveler excels at close combat, or else using devastating Ground type moves. Speed isn't his strong point, so we train on it daily, and work out ways to get the drop on speedy opponents that like to stay at range, like Vibrava. His Rock moves like Rock Blast and Rock Slide are useful and strong distractions to close the distance. That's why I tend to pair a move I consider a distance- closing move with a distraction- style move. Once the enemy is pinned, Graveler can go to work, with moves like Earthquake, Fissure or Mega Punch. Sometimes Brick Break, depending on the target."

All three Trainers nodded, stew forgotten. "Makes sense," Gale said with a smile.

"I'll admit Lupo, when I saw you released Graveler, I thought from the beginning I had this in the bag. But your Graveler is nothing like the Graveler found on the mountains and in caves. Just look at it!"

Gale turned again to look at Graveler again as Lupo smiled. The large Rock Pokemon was clearly enjoying the attention.

"Like I said, Graveler is cunning. He will do what it takes to win."

"And the chest belt?"

"Simple," Lupo said. "I fell thirty feet off a cliff once and broke two Pokeballs at my waist. They aren't safe enough on a belt for real travelling. So I keep them on my chest, safe in this leather bandolier." Gale nodded, satisfied. There was something else on Bradan's mind, however.

"So why hasn't Graveler evolved?"

Lupo smiled. "Another good question. Graveler needs training from lots of different sources, or for it's Trainer to go through a great personal change, before he will evolve into Golem- its the change in training that will affect him enough to evolve. I did trade him once, years ago, to a dear friend of mine, but even that wasn't enough. So for now, I am happy with my partner."

Bradan and Gale nodded again, satisfied. Sam however, was impatient.

"So what about my question!" Sam spoke up, petulant.

"Ah, Sam, I hadn't forgotten," Lupo said with a smile. "How about this? If i answer your question, will you help me whilst I'm here?" He asked the three brothers.

"I am looking to capture a Bagon." His statement drew glances. "For a friend back in Kanto. I don't have long either. I wanted to ask if you'd seen any activity, or heard any stories of Bagon or Salamence in the area?"

Bradan nodded sagely. "Ah, so that's why a Kanto man has appeared by the Meteor Falls. Sure, there are Bagon in the higher reaches of the Falls, deep within the hollow heart of it, but it will take weeks of searching. "I myself tried, once. Spent a month in there, didn't see one."

Lupo frowned and rested his chin on his knuckles, staring out into the clearing. "I don't have time for a goose chase."

Bradan was frowning too, until suddenly his eyes brightened. "I have an idea. Normally, Trainers are advised not to trek up the sides of Meteor Falls or any of the Star Peaks, being as they are so far from the Routes or any towns or Pokemon Centres, and the Pokemon there are dangerous. But with your team-" He gestured with a shoulder to Lupo's Pokemon- "I don't think you'd have a problem. Why not get to the top of the Falls, and keep a weather eye out for signs of Bagon, Shelgon or Salamence?"

Lupo nodded, smiling. "You're right. We've been through rougher waters, this team and I. And atop the peak I will be able to watch out for Salamence darting to and from the peaks, and where there's a Salamence-"

"There's Bagon," finished the three brothers.

"Alright then, I have a plan. But the team are enjoying the break. So Sam, about your question…"

A few hours later saw Lupo in the clearing, all his team back on his bandolier except for Fearow, who preened his feathers and shrieked for no reason. He waved goodbye as the three brothers trekked back to Fallarbor Town, waving over their shoulders as they walked. They were good people, and good Trainers. Lupo promised both Bradan and Sam a battle when they next met, and Gale made Lupo swear to a rematch. He wished them all well.

With a swift word to Fearow they shot off the ground, Fearow screaming his delight into the sky as they sailed up to the peaks. They still had enough daylight left to reach the top of Meteor Falls today.

For two hours they flew, Fearow flapping higher and higher or lazily rising on thermals from the almost- tropical Hoenn weather to gain height to the ranges above. Fearow were giant Bird- types, well suited for living in the peaks and crags of the world, but even so with Lupo on his back it was hard going for the great bird. After a shrill scream from Fearow and a final effort of flapping, they approached the summit.

"Great work, Fearow!" Lupo yelled against the mountain wind. "Great work. Put as down anywhere here."

Minutes later Lupo stood at what seemed the top of the world. The summit lay forty feet above them, but seemed an easy enough climb. Fearow perched on a rock, his proud chest heaving up and down as the mighty bird regained its senses after the arduous flight. Behind and below Lupo lay the verdant green and blue of Hoenn's Routes. Fallarbor Town was clear in the distance, and the veritable form of Mt. Chimney was the only shape that broke the horizon line.

Below him the form of the Meteor falls mushroomed away to the plains and fields below, the rivers and waterfalls for which it was named flowing down its sides from cave mouths and craggy openings. For all Lupo knew, the Bagon he needed could be under right under his feet.

A few hours later saw them camped a few feet from the summit in a shallow cave mouth that had long since collapsed. The mouth was perfect for Lupo to sit and look out across the chain of cloud-tipped mountains that made the Star Peaks, his back to the rest of Hoenn, and the sun setting over his left shoulder, with night time already finding Fallarbor Town that sat far to his right.

Fearow was roosting beside him, the giant bird resting from the flight also made a great wind barrier to the cold mountain wind. Poliwrath and Graveler were patrolling the summit slowly, eyes alert for Pokemon that considered the summit it's territory. Already Poliwrath had dealt with a Machop and a Machoke, the two fighting- types looking to add Poliwrath to their list of defeated foes. Poliwrath simply used Hypnosis on them both and send them sauntering back down the hill.

Graveler had a close encounter with a Seviper, a huge poisonous serpent Pokemon indigenous to Hoenn, and similar to Kanto's Arbok. Lupo tried to catch it, thinking it would be a great addition back on the ranch, but after it lost the element of surprise it slithered away back into the night, and Lupo knew better than to chase a fifteen- foot poisonous serpent across a mountain top at night, tempting as it was.

After that close encounter Lupo called out Closter. The armoured Water- type sat closed and seemingly lifeless ten feet from Lupo, practically one with the rocks around it. It would be a nasty surprise for any other sneaky Pokemon looking to make an easy snack of Lupo or a nesting Fearow.

With nightfall, and none of his Pokemon nocturnal or adept at night vision, Lupo settled for sleep on the mountaintop. It was a good position to start tomorrow. The wind roared around them with its chilling cry but Lupo lay nearly oblivious, Fearow unconsciously resting a wing around them both as the night wore on.

The next day saw Lupo up early and well rested, the night being uneventful. He recalled the team early and struck camp, climbing back onto Fearow and setting off deeper into the Peaks before the sun had touched their camp.

Already high above the mountains, it didn't take long for Fearow to take them even higher as thermals quickly sprung up under the hot Hoenn sun. This high up the wind was bone- chillingly cold, and snow covered each north- facing peak.

As they circled lazily over the peaks, Lupo was analysing the terrain whilst he kept a lookout for the tell-tale signs of a Salamence. Poliwrath and Nidorino, both having the best eyes on his team aside from Fearow, he released onto Fearow's back, so they could have more eyes watching the sky.

"We're looking for Dragons, team." Lupo said aloud.

"Look for a large blue and red Pokemon returning back to the mountain. The brothers said that Salamence tend to hunt Slakoth in forests, Wailmer from the seas even Numel from around Mt. Chimney, so they could be returning with their catch from any direction. Look across each peak for signs of unnatural cuts across the stones that lead to caves- these dragons are big, and they'll scratch up any cave they use."

The team barked, yelled and screamed acknowledgement from Nidorino, Poliwrath and Fearow respectively, and they passed the morning that way, four pairs of eyes watching the morning go on below them.

Lupo was thinking about Ariel, and training in Viridian Forest, when Poliwrath exploded into action. "Poli!" The deep shout came from the big water type, and Fearow shook with shock and nearly screamed until Lupo threw an arm around the giant bird's beak.

"Quiet! Quiet, friends! We don't want to draw attention. Poliwrath, what did you see?" Lupo turned around slowly across Fearow's back to where he could see the excited Water type pointing, at a mountain top further north.

"Poliwrath!" The monster yelled again, quieter this time. He pointed a large white hand directly at the mountain top. Lupo stared intently but there was nothing to be seen.

"Fearow, take us slowly to that mountain. Team, keep your eyes peeled."

Half an hour later they were circling a hundred feet about where Poliwrath had pointed. Lupo searched and searched, but there was nothing to see. Fearow had them circle steadily around the peak as they kept looking.

"Poli! Poli, Poli Poli," The big blue Pokemon rumbled, clearly displeased at the lack of results.

Lupo understood. "Poliwrath, your eyes are better than mine- if you say you saw something, then we believe you. Wait- what is that?" Lupo pointed.

As Fearow had come around the other side of the mountain, an opening had emerged that couldn't be seen from above.

"Fearow, take us level with that opening. We need to be sure."

Fearow circled round the peak again and then descended carefully. Now the cave appeared again, and Lupo and the team were able to look directly into the cave mouth.

The cave was black inside, and most of the opening was filled with water that cascaded out of the cave every second to pour down onto the cliffs below. Sure enough, there were claw marks around the edges of the cave where the water met the cave walls, and Lupo could easily see the stone blackened from fire.

"Poliwrath, incredible job. We've found the entrance to the lair." Lupo said to the team.

"Poliwrath!" Poliwrath beamed with satisfaction.

"Now we find another way in. We'll scout the inside before we do anything. We aren't taking chances with a Dragon."

A short while later Lupo had the team out across the other side of the mountain. Two more cave mouths lay on this face, smaller entrances and both filled with water that poured out in small falls. Lupo ran them through a plan of action.

"Poliwrath, Cloyster, you're up. I want you each to swim up these channels, and see if you can find a connection to the big river on the other side. If there's a cavern where they meet, that will most likely be the lair. Don't engage- I want to see for myself. When you have finished scouting, come back to me." Poliwrath and Cloyster grunted confirmations, eager to be off. "Fearow?"

Fearow cocked his head down to look Lupo in the eye.

"You're on surveillance. Keep circling the mountain- at a distance of course. We want to know when Salamence next leaves. We don't want to grab Bagon whilst its still with the brood."

"Fearow!" Fearow squawked a reply and readied its wings.

"Graveler, Nidorino, You're with me. We'll continue to keep watch on the cave mouth and the rest of the mountain for signs of life. Everyone ready?"

A chorus of grunts and barks met him. Lupo smiled. "Good. Move out!"

The sun had past the midday point in the sky when a soft bark from Nidorino made his head turn. A second soft bark, and Lupo was on his feet and walked over to where he saw Poliwrath standing next to Nidorino. Seconds letter Cloyster exploded out of the water to land gently next to the pair.

"Good to see you both back. How did it go? Did you find the lair?"

Poliwhirl nodded, and Cloyster simply nodded his whole shell.

"Great work, the both of you. If I hold on to one of you, will I be able to make it up the cave river?

Again, nodding.

Lupo made a fist. "Excellent. Did you spot Salamence or Bagon?"

Closter nodded. "Poli. Whirl." Poliwhirl did not sound convinced. That alone gave Lupo pause.

"Was it big?" More nods. "Did it spot you? Did it attack?" Both Pokemon shook their heads. "Okay, but it was just big? That's what has you both silent?" More nods.

"Well don't worry. We're going to wait until it goes out for food again. When it does, We'll jump in and grab Bagon. Great job, the pair of you. Now we wait."

Night had fallen on the Star Peaks, but Lupo wasn't sleeping. He sat out, gazing across the bright night sky. Meteors constantly glittered overhead, and the sides of the mountains still shone bright. It was a beautiful scene, ruined completely for the fact they were sitting on a rock that held a near- mythical Dragon somewhere within, who's nest they were about to burgle. Holding his chin on his fists, Lupo gazed on.

It was nearly dawn when Lupo bolted upright, hearing a rustle by his shoulder. He turned and nearly took his own eye out on Fearow's long sharp beak, the bird's big yellow eyes staring down at him.

"Lord Fearow! You nearly blinded me!" Lupo started to breathe again, then remembered Fearow had been keeping an eye out. "The Salamence- is it gone?"

One long nod and a soft coo from Fearow set his adrenaline going.

"Gather the team. We're setting off."

Grey had appeared in the sky when Lupo was ready, having stashed the extra camping gear. Fearow was already back circling the sky, and the rest of the team except for Cloyster were safely back in the Pokeballs in Lupo's bandolier. He had a smaller rucksack filled with emergency supplies and spare Pokeballs. WIth that they were ready.

"Okay Cloyster, jump in."

"Cloooy," Cloyster said cooly, slowly submerging her shell into the water. Cloyster made the raging waterfall look insignificant. Her purple iron- hard shell was covered in giant spikes at the front, but they softened considerably at the back. Unlike Poliwhirl, who would need both arms and legs to swim in the river, Lupo could hold on to Cloyster safely while she levitated through the current. Lupo grabbed hold, and took a breath.  
"Go," and with that, they slid into and up the waterfall and into the pitch black insides of the mountain.

Freezing water forced Lupo's eyes open, but there was nothing to see but black. Lupo would never describe himself as claustrophobic, but he reckoned being dragged through a river at night in a cave with no headroom and no clear idea of how long the ride would take would make anyone tremble. Chest getting tighter, he had no choice but to trust Cloyster and Poliwhirl in their instinct that he would survive.

Over a minute later, Cloyster stopped and down, pushing Lupo up. There was still no light but Lupo realised there was a pocket of air a second before he banged his head on the roof of the cave. Too oxygen- deprived to care, he greedily took as many breaths as he could. He could tell just by the sound of his breath that this space was tiny. Closter had obviously planned this stop for air. He tapped her spikes, signalling he was ready. "Lead on!"

After five more gruelling minutes in the freezing black, and two more stops, Cloyster rotated suddenly and pushed Lupo up once more, and up onto a hard rock ledge.

Lupo gasped, stretching and moving his freezing limbs, but smiling, his thoughts only on Bradan, the Trainer he met earlier. He spent a month inside the Meteor Falls, but Lupo would bet the cash from this job he never did anything as extreme as this.

After a few minutes, Lupo was ready. His eyesight returned, and what he saw made him freeze.

They were in a long, rectangular cavern, spanning at least twice the length of the glade they fought in yesterday. The size made Lupo's jaw drop. The river the had come through ran across the short end of one rectangle, and there was a faint light at the other end, over a hundred yards away.

There was only sound of noise other than his own breathing and shivering through his soaked clothes, and looking up through the darkness Lupo heard rather than saw a huge body of water in the rock to his left. At a guess, Lupo reckoned there must be an entry to the cave through that water higher up in the cavern, for the giant Salamence to use. Turning, he spied Cloyster still in the water, the top of her spiked shell sitting above the water like a crocodile.

A sharp ringing sound of stone made Lupo flinch and spin to look back over his shoulder towards the light in the distance. After another sound echoed his way, he whispered to Cloyster.

"Are the Bagon on that end?"

A soft whisper from Cloyster confirmed. With a nod more to himself than his Pokemon, Lupo set off across the cavern, keeping the shivers at bay through sheer strength of will.

Lupo had walked softly until the light became brighter and his eyes could start to pick up detail. Now he crept nearly in a crouch alongside the edge of the cavern's rough wall, one hand on the wall and one on the floor to steady himself in the dark. Slowly, his objective came into view.

Or rather, objectives. On this end of the cavern, the floor rose up in great folds of rock to the ceiling where three great holes, each about the size of Lupo, let in the faint greyness of dawn, almost like windows to a great house.

And dotted across these folds of rock, alone or in pairs or threes, lounged a brood of Bagon, watched over by a single Shelgon.

Lupo stared in wonder, counting as he watched the brood. Nine Bagon in total were dotted across the rocks, their little blue bodies reminding Lupo faintly of penguins, except for their lizard- like faces and rock hard heads. The Shelgon, the next evolution of Bagon and the evolution before Salamence, sat above the rest below the windows, looking down on the group, its giant white shell twice the diameter of Graveler. Four grey legs stuck out of the shell as it lay asleep on the floor. Shelgon were almost never seen above ground and were almost never discussed, so didn't form into many of Lupo's plans for catching the Bagon. Here, it seemed to be acting as some form of guardian for the young litter.

Lupo watched on in wonder. Each of the Bagon were around two feet high, and though they looked freshly hatched they each in turn made their way up to stand by the sleeping Shelgon to launch themselves head first off the rock to the cavern floor below. As each one sounded with an impact of stone on stone, the little Bagon simply stood up, shook their heads, and joined the procession to waddle and climb back up the stones.

Lupo had read up on Bagon extensively. He knew from the journal Professor Elm published that this was Bagon trying to learn to fly, like its evolved parent Salamence. He knew that once they had built up a resistance to falling, they would try a greater jump and either die or evolve into a Shelgon like the one that rested on the rocks above. Failure to try the jump quick enough looked like failure to Salamence and the rest of the brood, and would most likely result in being pushed out of the nest anyway.

Looking at each of them in turn, Lupo saw Bagon's aggressive Dragon- type instincts at the front of everything they did. They would snap at each other's heels if the one above didn't climb the rocks quick enough, and often fought with teeth and little claws if one barged past to jump off the rocks first.

Lupo frowned. This was a freshly hatched Dragon type. He couldn't imagine anything worse for a ten- year old boy to start with as a Trainer. Suppressing more shivers, he looked on.

One Bagon he noticed was smaller than the others, and slower. He stood out because this particular Bagon didn't jump from the tallest rock like the others did, but kept choosing a rock a good ten feet down from its brood mates. Lupo watched as the other Bagon snapped and snarled at its passing, and made sounds almost like jeering as it fell rather than jumped off the stone to land twenty feet below.

At the same time Lupo frowned for the runt of the litter, his eyes sparked with a plan. That was the Bagon that a young Trainer could deal with. He made to move back to release his team and talk through a plan when a small stone landed on his back, followed by another that clattered on the floor next to his shoulder. A sound started that came through the windows, and Lupo swore he could hear his Fearow.

A small sharp hiss came from Cloyster a few feet behind him, that hiss being their warning sign out in the trails. That noise put Lupo on alert, but nothing like the noise he heard thirty feet above him.

Lupo thought the wall was collapsing, as the sound of water became immense round his ears. It sounded like the releasing of steam from an ancient steam train, so powerful was the hiss. He looked up.

There, in the darkness of the cavern, two giant ruby red eyes, each on the side of its head, stared down at him. The morning light through the cave helped Lupo pick out just a few of the scales, the enormous spikes, giant talons and huge wings that stroked the top of the cave. Out the corner of his eye, Lupo almost laughed hysterically to see nine Bagon stand still and watch him.

"That… isn't ideal…" Was all Lupo could think.

"Salamence!" The Dragon screamed. Steam and fire exploded from its maw in all directions, and boulders were ground to dust under its clenching claws. The scream made the hundred foot cavern tremble and Lupo wasted no time spinning on his heels and sprinting back to the river.

He felt and heard an explosion of stone and Salamence cascaded down the wall of the cavern, but he didn't dare look. He knew he wouldn't make the river in time. Clutching both hands to his bandolier, he called out his team, shouting instructions even before they fully appeared.

Ried light split left and right across the cavern as he yelled commands, running to put any distance at all between him and Salamence.

"Cloyster! Cover me with Ice Beams! Poliwrath, do the same!" Poliwrath materialised in the river next to Cloyster, who wasted no time in preparing a ball of icy white energy at the tip of her largest spike.

This was why Lupo headed back to the ranch and risked seeing Ariel again. Dragons were famous for being resistant to most attacks, but their main weakness was Ice. As a Dragon/ Flying type, Salamence was weaker than other Dragons to the Ice element- so having Poliwrath and Cloyster both hurling Ice- Type moves would help even the playing field. Or so he thought.

Salamence stopped moving to assess Lupo's team, and in that moment he turned around as Nidorino and Graveler appeared at his side. Using the chance he stopped to take in his opposition.

Salamence was huge. Twice the size of a Snorlax and not including the wings, it was easily the largest Pokemon Lupo had ever laid eyes on. In Professor Elm's journal had described a Salamence with a wingspan of thirty feet. A Dragon Master here in Hoenn, part of the Elite Four, listed his Salamence with a wingspan of thirty- five.

The Salamence that filled the cavern in front of them had a wingspan of something approaching fifty. More than that, the Dragon had tons of weight that would have as much difficulty breaking things as Lupo would have with a toothpick.

Salamence's eyes visibly glowed red hate at the intruders. With a roar, it opened its mouth. Flames instantly started bubbling at the back of its enormous throat.

Lupo had seconds. "Graveler, Rock Tomb us! "Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!"

The next five seconds of Lupo's life were blinding light and blistering heat. His clothes went from freezing wet to burnt in seconds, and his face and arms blistered from behind five feet of stone that was erected in front of his face by Graveler.

Finding his voice, he stepped back from the rock wall, which he saw was now mainly glass or glowing red. He needed to retaliate.

"Nidorino, Poison sting! Keep it up! Cloyster, Aurora Beam! Poliwrath, Hypnosis! Graveler, Rock Slide! Go!"

His team exploded into action at his commands, the fear the giant Dragon invoked in them lost at their Trainers' words.

Nidorino, the youngest in the team, didn't use his move aggressively. He kept back and showered the Dragon in tiny poisonous barbs he shot from the horn on his head. Cloyster lit up the cavern in a strobe of light with Aurora Beam, hitting the Dragon square in the face with its blast in a splash of prismatic colour. The Ice- Type move was weaker than Ice Beam but Lupo was hoping the bright attack would confuse Salamence. Salamence screamed its displeasure and was rewarded with a titanic boulder from Graveler, all the while being distracted by Poliwrath and Hypnosis.

It was a powerful set of moves. All together that would have left most other Pokemon poisoned, confused or asleep. Salamence screamed once more, and fire again dripped from its nose and jaws. Their attacks had done nothing that Lupo could see.

Time to defend. "Nidorino, with me! Graveler, Rock Tomb again! Cloyster, Surf! Poliwrath, Ice Beam after the fire hits!"

Again Graveler raised four rock walls, and this time Lupo was ready. He watched as the rock over their heads glowed cherry red, before cracking under the sudden freezing weight of water. In an instant he realised Salamence had aimed at Poliwhirl and Cloyster further back in the cavern. Salamence had melted five feet of rock by _accident_.

The rear wall slid down for Lupo to escape and he did, casting his eyes over his Pokemon. Closter had reacted in time. It lay close- shelled and unharmed in the rocky bottom of where the river once ran.

A few feet away, Poliwrath was on his back, burnt all over. "Poliwrath!" Lupo yelled, turning to face Salamence.

The dual attacks of Surf and Ice Beam had hurt that time. Water had clearly stifled much of Salamence's flames, and the left side of the Dragon's jaw and cheek were covered in cold burns and shards of ice from the icy bolt. Salamence's' eyes gleamed with hate. Now it was angry and Lupo had an awful knot of dread that told him things were about to get worse.

Lupo made a snap decision. Seeing Poliwrath getting back to his feet, he tried an escape. Looking at the now- dry river, he could see the flames had melted the river entrance into liquid rock. It wouldn't take much to open that again. He formed a plan as Salamence backed away, golden light glistening from its jaws as he readied another attack.

"Graveler, Brick Break on that river entrance! Nidorino, return!" He quickly summoned back Nidorino. "Poliwrath, hold onto me and Cloyster. Cloyster, Protect!"

He sprinted as he yelled his commands. Behind him, he heard the horrific sound of a Hyper Beam charging up, sounding for all the world like a scratched record being played faster and faster. His heart dropped to his stomach. They had less than seconds.

Graveler flew the last few feet and smashed a crushing blow with all four fists into the wall and released the pent-up river just as Poliwrath and Cloyster made a raft with Lupo, who recalled Graveler. The river met the trio and together they catapulted through the cave system.

"Salamence!" The Dragon screamed, beams of light escaping its jaws. It opened wide. Light filled the cavern.

From above, Fearow continued screaming the alarm long after the blur of Salamence had swooped into the cave. Nearly a minute of fighting within had Fearow going hysterical for its master. It had been told to keep circling, but enough was enough.

Fearow had just banked on its turn to descend down to the summit when one side of the mountain erupted.

Fearow screamed in alarm and dismay as rocks twice the size of the giant bird flew a hundred and fifty feet into the air. Rock and dirt exploded past Fearow, and for moments the world was a rain of earth.

Then, in a moment of pure luck, Fearow spied Lupo, nearly completely conscious, hurl up towards where Fearow flew. Their eyes met through the storm of dirt and rock and Lupo nodded, holding his arm with the bracer out even as his momentum finished and Lupo began the descent back to earth.

Fearow was the strongest, not the quickest of bird Pokemon, but to save his master Fearow didn't need to be told. Using Agility Fearow sped through the cloud of debris and still spinning rocks to hurtle through and grab hold of the bracer that connected Fearow safely to his master.

Lupo was having a hard time finding reality. One moment he was drowning in an underground river and next he was flying, protected by Cloyster's Protect aura but still feeling some of the concussion. He swiftly recalled Poliwhirl and Cloyster as they flew through the air but Lupo had no plan for what lay next. It was pure luck that in the next moment his faithful Fearow had found and saved him. Now Fearow pulled up and out of the dirt cloud to circle the mountain, Lupo suspended underneath but secured to Fearow's bracelet.

Lupo thought quickly as they circled, and he surveyed the collapsed mountain for signs of Salamence.

If and when Salamence came clear of the mountain and pursued Fearow in the air, they were finished. It would take Salamence seconds to snatch up Fearow and Lupo couldn't bear to think about it. They might win a hasty retreat with Poliwhirl on Fearow's back hurling Ice Beams but the chances of Salamence evading them, or simply using a Lightning- based move to fry them all were too high.

Lupo gritted his teeth. Their best chance lay in hiding, or going back in and finishing the mission.

"Fearow, round two. This time, you're helping us, my friend. Take us in!"

Fearow didn't squawk a confirmation, but flew over what remained of the summit.

Lupo unpinned his bracer from his Pokemon and jumped the last five feet to the floor. In seconds his Pokemon were back out and around him. Noises rumbled through the earth as Lupo hastily undid his backpack and applied a Super Potion to Poliwrath, bringing the Water type back to strength. They would need everything.

The crater of broken earth trembled and then slid away as Salamence smashed its huge head through the debris. In moments it had half of its bulk out of the pit, and had turned to face them, anger seething that its prey had escaped unharmed.

"This time team, no holding back. Fearow, start with Agility. Keep up with Salamence, then use Drill Peck." Fearow nodded and zipped across into the sky.

"Cloyster, Poliwrath, Ice Beams. Don't let up. On my mark," Lupo finished, raising a fist in the air.

"Poli," "Cloooy", came the responses he needed.

"Nidorino, move into range and keep up Poison Sting. We want that Dragon poisoned! Start evading the second it tries to make a move on you, back to Graveler if possible."

"Ni!" Nidorino barked a response and trotted down the mountain side, the rough terrain no problem for the four legged Pokemon.

"Graveler, keep up the Rock Tombs. Any time you can, use Set 2- Rollouts and Rock Throws to stay speedy and pin this Dragon down when it starts flying."

"Grav!" Graveler looked up at Lupo and nodded. Lupo wished he shared Graveler's confidence.

Salamence roared and took to the sky, circling slowly down onto them.

"Ready?"

A chorus of barks and screams.

Lupo dropped his fist as Salamence screamed in.

"Go!"

To Salamence's credit, it was five Pokemon against one. Salamence barrel rolled against the incoming poison missiles and rocks from Nidorino and Graveler, dodged one ice beam and only brushed against the second, and all but ignored Fearow's Drill Peck, brushing the bird Pokemon aside with a giant leather wing, all in one maneuver. Then it retaliated.

A screech and a bolt of lighting erupted from its mouth without warning. Fearow, who would have died instantly from the bolt, screamed and rocketed away at an angle behind Salamence to avoid the blow. Nidorino and Poliwrath bolted from their positions, and Cloyster closed up its shell. Only Graveler, immune to electric attacks as he was, stood ready to defend Lupo.  
And Lupo was glad he was. Salamence fired a bolt of lightning that could ignite a house on fire straight at Lupo- the only one on the summit who didn't directly attack the Dragon.

Lupo dropped to his stomach as Graveler raised a rock wall with Rock Slide inches from Lupo's face. The slab of rock was nearly eight feet thick and rose twice the height of Lupo.

The lightning struck home and split the slab nearly in half, the top slowly toppling forward and crashing down on the opposite side of the wall to Lupo. Lupo knew Graveler wouldn't have allowed it to harm him, but he wouldn't have rolled away even if he could. He was thinking.

He jumped up. "Again!" He screamed to his team as Salamence soared over him.

Again, bolts of ice, sprays of poison and titanic rocks sailed up to and around Salamence as Fearow harassed the dragon with its powerful beak. This time Fearow's agitating attacks paid off, and both Ice Beams struck home on the side of Salamence.

Salamence screamed its pain and spun in the air, the sheer updraft of the move sending Fearow reeling to recover as Salamence rocketed back towards the summit, fire trailing from its mouth.

In a terrifying roar it unleashed a bombardment of Fire Blasts down- not upon Poliwrath and Cloyster, but again directly for Lupo.

Lupo didn't have time to bark an order, and trusted his Pokemon as the truck- sized fireballs descended.

Against such fury, Graveler didn't waste time with a Rock Tomb. Lupo suddenly disappeared twenty feet down into the mountain in the smallest, most controlled use of Earthquake he had ever seen Graveler perform. Overhead, the small window of fiery sky suddenly went hazy and obscure, before literally melting away to drop down onto Lupo as boiling water. An Ice beam had been used to cover the hole entrance.

The earth suddenly rocked skywards again and Lupo arrived back at a summit completely changed from the earth ten seconds ago. It looked like an active volcano. The ground was on fire; rock had melted away to form craters and lava seeped down the sides of the mountain that once held waterfalls. Hazy smoke wafted up into the air from the broken landscape.

Salamence faced Lupo thirty feet away at the top of the summit, the Dragon holding its place in the air above Lupo with powerful blasts of its wings. The broken record sound whined again as Salamence readied another Hyper Beam in its jaws, not even registering the flurry of blows from Lupo's Pokemon.

"Enough!" Lupo roared.

The blows stopped. Salamence's whine continued.

"I understand now!" Lupo yelled into the noise, running up the summit as he did so. Graveler scrambled up behind him.

"I understand, Salamence!" Lupo screamed. Salamence looked down on Lupo with murder in its eyes.

"You had a Trainer, didn't you?" Lupo yelled at Salamence.

The wingbeats slowed. The giant Salamence gracefully came to rest two feet on the mountaintop, still poised to unleash a Hyper Beam at Lupo twenty feet away.

"You had a Trainer. I'm sure of it," Lupo went on. "Those Ice Beams hurt you-" Salamence roared, but Lupo continued. "Get over it, they hurt you. We had no chance of defeating you, but they hurt you. But you didn't go for your attackers. You went for me. Me!" Lupo screamed, arms open wide.

"I bet you had a Trainer. Salamence grow to be how old? A hundred? Three hundred? A thousand? I bet, if I look closer-" Salamence roared in Lupo's face as he walked within reach of the Dragon's mighty claws. He cast an eye up and down until-

"There!" Lupo said, pointing. A small bronze tag, the shape of a rectangle, was pinned in place in Salamence's scarred wing. He couldn't make out the words, but the tag was proof.

Lupo continued, his tone softer. "I bet they died peacefully, didn't they? Old age, and left you alone. Your Trainer went where you couldn't go, and it drove you mad, didn't it? That's why you're so angry at the sight of me."

Amazed at even himself, Lupo sat down in front of the raging Salamence. The huge dragon loomed above him, its front feet waving in the air as it stood on its hind legs, its giant wings beating slowly to keep balance and wafting the heat from the fire and light still bubbling in its jaws.

"I lost my partner too Salamence, so i can tell you the feeling happens both ways! I loved my Mankey, and it evolved into Primeape and I loved him even more. He was my partner and we shared a life together," Salamence was making less noise but Lupo still shouted.

"My mother died, burning in a house my father had built for us. It wasn't anyone's fault. Primeape, loyal, loving Primeape, broke a wall apart to get into the house to save her."

Lupo wasn't even looking at the Dragon in front of him now. Dimly he noticed that both his team and the Bagons and Shelgon had clambered around the edge of the burning summit.

"Primeape died trying to save her. He left me alone too. Do you remember how a Trainer can wear six Pokeballs on his belt? Do you? I can only wear five, for I feel the loss from Primeape every day, as much as my mother. And I do deal with that every day, Salamence, just like you have. I have only pity and respect that you have dealt with that for so long."

Salamence glared at Lupo, craning its serpentine neck to stare eye to eye at the Trainer.

"I'm not here to capture you, Salamence. You've served your time with Trainers. I want to take the runt- and only the runt, you hear? To a Trainer. A new Trainer, who's never had a partner."

Salamence reared up, eyes returning to their red glare as it roared.

"Saaaaal!" Lupo could hear in the roar.

"It's the runt!" Lupo stood up, hands in the air and screaming. "It won't survive the wild! It won't earn its wings and become a Salamence! When you were a Bagon, did the runt in your litter survive? Was it just you?"" Lupo screamed, eyes defiant.

Salamence glared hatefully down at Lupo. Lupo spun and pointed out the smallest Bagon immediately, without hesitation.

"Give that Bagon a chance to earn its wings. Kill me if you have to Salamence, see if I care. For all the world you'll be doing me a favour. But just find it within that thick scaly hide of yours to let that Bagon a chance at becoming as strong as you are. Give it a chance to fly."

Salamence stopped rearing and brought its forelegs down to earth with a crunch that caused Lupo effort to stay standing. It took a rumbling step forward, then another. Lupo tried not to flinch as he heard Graveler jump to his side protectively but Lupo didn't stop staring down the titanic Salamence before him.

For the longest time no one moved. Lupo knew without fail that if he backed down now, this monstrous Dragon would snap him up in his jaws and fling him halfway across the Star Peaks before killing all his Pokemon for sport. Murder and hate filled the giant orbs that Lupo stared into, but Lupo didn't flinch for a second- he was too angry and too hurt to consider backing down.

"Salamence!" The Dragon snapped its jaws inches from Lupo; Lupo was sure Graveler was going to have a heart attack. But Lupo was sure it was a command. Sure enough, less than a minute later, the smallest Bagon waddled up to stand a short way from Lupo and Salamence, wary eyes on the Trainer.

"Salamence." The giant Pokemon gave a delicate nudge with the tip of its jaw to Bagon's head before turning away, and clawing down the side of the burning mountain past Lupo's team and back to it's brood. Before another word was spoken, Salamence's mouth erupted into a ball of flame, much to the alarm of Lupo's team, but Salamence simply looked at the rock before it and aimed its Flamethrower downwards.

Less than a minute later and a new cave had formed, cherry- red with heat and a blistering white around the edges, heat shimmering from the melted rock.

Salamence waded forward into the new cave, its brood of eight Bagon following. The sole Shelgon brought up the rear. Soon, water flowed out of the new cave mouth, quenching some of the still- burning summit as the fresh water streamed its way over the edge of the mountain.

Once more Lupo sat in a large, grand cafe in the centre of Saffron City and he watched over a cup of steaming tea as the city turned from the quiet still of early morning into the bustling streaming crowds of a city.

Lupo had called Lukas from the Pokemon Centre in Fallarbor the day after Bagon was caught. Now sitting back in one of the great cities of Kanto, he had called his friend again to arrange the transfer. Even though Lupo was already in the city, he arranged a lunchtime meet. The cafe was open all hours, and early in the morning it was empty save for Lupo and an old manager dozing behind the counter. It was calm and quiet and at the time was exactly what Lupo wanted.

It wasn't until lunchtime, when the sun was high and hot in the sky and the cafe was bursting with people networking through their lunch or pausing on their shopping trips, that Lupo spotted the old man, Royston Dray, walk through the tinted double doors, a small lad stepping through behind him.

Lupo didn't stay sat. He rose as the elderly man shook his head at the waitress asking if they'd like a table and spotted Lupo behind her.

A few minutes later, they stood on a balcony looking over the dining area, which Royston Dray had reserved a week before for the boy's coming of age. Lupo spied the banners and flags and balloons adorning the walls with distaste. When he came of age as a Trainer his mother and father had baked him a cake and invited his family to their small suburban house in Viridian. It had been a fantastic day for Lupo and Mankey, a young boy and his Pokemon receiving the honor from their parents to go out into the world and making a mark. Waitresses serving expensive champagne to guests the boy wouldn't know seemed pointless in comparison, but Lupo knew that's what this event was about just as much as the boy's coming of age.

"Well met, Mr Lupo, well met," Royston was saying as they made their way to the centre of the room. "I trust your journey wasn't too arduous?"

Lupo had to stop himself from laughing- or growling- at the old man's attempt at small talk.

"This is Pieter, my grandson," Royston continued on when Lupo's reply wasn't forthcoming, motioning at the boy as he did so. Lupo had given the boy a glance over when he entered the cafe, but got a better impression now. Small for his age, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He seemed courteous to his grandfather, but wore small boots and a fine leather jacket that looked a little rough around the edges. This boy looked rich and well- groomed, but Lupo admitted he also looked fit for the journey ahead.

"Hi Pieter," Lupo said to the boy, nodding his head as he did so.

"Hi," the boy said to Lupo. His containment held for another second, then broke. The real ten- year old boy exploded with a smile, fists clenched with excitement. "Is it really true you caught a Dragon Pokemon for me?"

Lupo couldn't help a smile. "That's right." The boy was wild with glee. Lupo would be lying if he wasn't happy at the response- it was every boy's dream to own a scary or near- legendary Pokemon as a starter.

"That's amazing!" Pieter gasped. "I can't wait to meet them! I bet it has teeth, and claws and we can-"

"Pieter, calm boy!" Royston said with a fake chuckle. "The guests, and your parents, will be arriving in an hour. We can do the unveiling then."

Lupo shook his head. "You want to let the boy release a still- feral Dragon Pokemon in a cafe surrounded by guests in an environment the Dragon doesn't know? For the wow factor?"

Pieter looked downcast. Royston frowned at Lupo.

"I don't think that is your call-" Royston started.

Lupo reached into his Bandolier as he spoke, grabbing the first and sixth balls. "Actually, it is." The first beam of light erupted into the room. "Graveler, come on out and stand watch for Bagon." Graveler materialised and stretched. "Wow, a black Graveler!" Pieter whistled in wonder. "Pieter, Royston, stand back please," Lupo said over his shoulder as he released the second beam of light into the middle of the room.

Sure enough, the small form of Bagon appeared. For a moment the little Dragon spun around, confused, but calmed at the sight of Graveler.

"Wow!" Pieter mouthed quietly.

Lupo had spent several nights with Bagon, curbing its more feral habits and teaching it about Trainers and what to expect when it was handed to its new owner. It wasn't in the contract, but Lupo wouldn't have done it any other way. Even though Bagon had calmed considerably around humans and knew Graveler well, it was still good practice to have Graveler around to ensure no accidents with the little Dragon.

Lupo walked up to the Bagon, hand outstretched, and after a moment, patted the little Dragon gently on the shoulder. Bagon gave a slight nuzzle with its head on Lupo's arm in return.

"Bagon, there is someone I want you to meet." Lupo looked up. "Pieter, come over here. Meet Bagon."

"Wow," Pieter whispered as he nervously approached Lupo and Bagon. Unconsciously copying Lupo, he held one hand out in front of him.

"Bagon," the little Dragon cooed. Being a bold little Pokemon, it waddled the last step towards the boy and sniffed Pieter's hand, exciting a giggle from Pieter.

"A fine specimen," Royston said to no one in particular as he clapped his hands. "Beautiful. Impressive work, Mr Lupo."

Lupo nodded, but he wasn't finished. He revealed Bagon's Pokeball in his hand and kneeling down in between Bagon and Pieter, held it out between them.

"Bagon, this is Pieter. He is just starting his journey today, so treat him well. Look after him. In return, he will do the same for you. He is the one who will make you stronger, make you the Salamence you dream to be."

"Bagon!" the little Dragon barked. Lupo was satisfied.

"Pieter," Lupo looked at the young lad in the eyes. "Bagon is your first companion on a long journey. He will be your closest friend."

Lupo looked at them both. "Do you both swear to help each other grow, to overcome all obstacles, to help those in need with all the strength that you find on your travels?"

Boy and Dragon barked and promised. "We will!"

Lupo gave the Pokeball to Pieter and stood up, dusting his knees with his hands as the doors at the end of the balcony opened and the first guests filtered into the room. "Then in my eyes, kid, you're a Trainer. Do Bagon proud."

"I will!" Pieter beamed at Lupo and back at Bagon. Lupo turned to leave and found Royston blocking his way, the frown and red cheeks making him look ready to stroke at a moment's notice.

"And what the bloody hell was that?" The man spouted.

"Same words my father said to me when I became a Trainer, more or less," Lupo said cooly.

"And don't you think that's for his father to say to him? You overstep yourself." Lupo was going to interject but Royston was fuming. "You are emotionally invested in that Pokemon! I gave you a bloody job of catch the Pokemon, not start a Day Care centre!"

Underneath Lupo's calm exterior, he was raging. "Said like every Trainer that failed the Pokemon League." Lupo gave the old man a look up and down, the same as Royston had done to Lupo when they first met. "How far did you get through the Gyms? Four? Five? You couldn't hack the Pokemon League, or you wouldn't be able to speak that way about your grandson's first Pokemon."

"Three Gyms," the old man huffed. "But I have a life outside of fighting with monsters, unlike you who practically lives feral. I attended school and college alongside my Trainer career. Did you even finish school? And I've gained a standing in this life like you would never understand. Like running a huge multinational business, for example. What do you have?"

"Five million Poke," Lupo smirked. He gave a quick nod to Pieter and Bagon, and walked out the door, Graveler by his side.

Later that evening saw Lupo on the borders of Viridian. He had flown on Fearow to make his way back to the ranch, but didn't want to appear on the doorstep in the dark mood the old man had thrown him in. So he walked alone down the route as the sun wound its way down to the west, enjoying the calm of the countryside as he walked off his feelings.

Around him spawned rolling hills, small groups of trees and clumps of forest sometimes obscuring the road ahead. The ranch would be another two or three hours yet, but Lupo was content with his pace. The evening was cool, there was no pressure bearing down on him and for the first time in a long while, Lupo began to feel calm.

"Stop right there, jerk!"

Lupo halted, more due to being unsure on the noise he just heard and only realising it was directed at him after he paused.

High pitched sniggering sounded from behind him as two people appeared from the trees and scrub behind him. In the dimming evening light Lupo found them by their laughs quicker than seeing them. "You're in trouble now, man!" The same voice came from in front of him. A man dropped down from a tree in front of him.

The road briefly turned red as six beams of light illuminated the clearing- two from each person around Lupo. In front of him, the whipping sounds and large forms of two Golbats flapped their way across the evening sky on leathery wings.

Half looking over his shoulder, Lupo spied a Sandslash, a large Pinsir, a Raticate and a mean- looking Vulpix.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lupo bellowed at the man in front of him as he took a step forward toward the man and his two Golbats.

"This is a hold up!" the man yelled back in a nasally voice. "Give us your Pokemon, or the Red Team will take them for you- and you'll get a beating for your trouble!"

"Err boss? I thought were Team Blue?" One of the voices from behind Lupo sounded.

"Idiot!" A woman's voice came from Lupo's left, from the third person. "Do you never listen?"

"Enough!" The first person's voice sounded. "Your Pokemon, dude, now! Or else."

Lupo had been managing his anger all day since the old man. Since he had poured out his emotions to Salamence on the mountaintop, if he was being honest. This was the last straw, soaked in gasoline and set on fire.

"How dare you accost me for my Pokemon!" Lupo roared, as loud as he had yelled at the huge Dragon on the mountain. "You mindless idiots! Run. Now!"

His anger visibly made both Golbats shrink away and flap back into the air. Their owner startled alongside them. He recovered enough to shout back. "You have some nerve, dude! Golbat, Wing Attack this guy down to size!"

Lupo was amazed. Any Trainer worth his salt at least tries to take the measure of an opponent before they start a fight- it was the same practice in any sport, or any competition.

Lupo had sized the three in a moment and found them wanting. Tank tops and tall boots with partially shaved heads and leather jackets, these three goons couldn't even decide on a name before trying to seize his Pokemon. Add to the fact that Lupo hadn't immediately caved in when three thugs tried to take him on at night should have sent warning signs. Lupo was way beyond warning signs now. His Pokeball was flying as quick as thought.

"Poliwrath, Hydro Pump those bats from the sky."

Red light erupted into Poliwrath hurling itself through the air. In seconds Poliwrath had grabbed the closest Golbat that was winging towards Lupo and fired a huge pillar of water from its chest which sent both Golbats hurtling across the night sky until they couldn't even be heard.

Lupo didn't let up. "Nidorino, Take Down on Vulpix, then Thrash out the others," Lupo said icily as he sent another Pokeball flashing. "Poliwrath, Hypnosis on the Pinsir, then watch Nidorino. Let Nidorino take this one."

Lupo had sized up each of the Pokemon and found them wanting. The Vulpix was clearly the toughest of the lot, but all of the four Pokemon behind him were light years below the power level of his team. Even Nidorino, the youngest of his team, would only find this as training.

The thugs had realised none of this. They charged in with commands to each of their four Pokemon as Nidorino charged in and Poliwrath's eyes glowed purple with hypnotic suggestion.

In seconds it was over. Nidorino had a couple of scratches but was in his prime, snorting and stamping over any defeated Pokemon that still twitched. Vulpix had been smashed over twenty yards away in one hit from Nidorino's Take Down. Sandslash had been furthest away from Vulpix, Nidorino's target, so Lupo made sure that Sandslash couldn't retaliate with Poliwrath. It had been left until last, asleep and helpless as Nidorino went to town on the sleeping shrew Pokemon.

The thugs were speechless. "What on earth!" The leader cried.

Lupo was on fire now. "You fools! You absolute fools! How dare you use Pokemon for your own stupid works! I'll make an example of all of you!"

"Run you jerks!" The leader screamed to the other two even as he already ran for the trees. He didn't even try to find his two Golbats that had been blasted by Poliwrath.

"That's not going to help you!" Lupo screamed. "Nidorino, chase that thug and bring him to me- unharmed!"

"Nido!" Nidorino barked and sped off, kicking up dust as it chased after the screaming man.

Lupo spun, seeing the other two had already started fleeing. Again they didn't even try to recover their unconscious Pokemon. Lupo was disgusted.

"Poliwrath, catch one and use Hypnosis. Bring them back here and we'll use Hypnosis on the others."

Poliwrath grunted and ran off into the evening. It wasn't the fastest Pokemon, but Poliwrath could sprint twice the speed of any human- and after their training, for a whole lot longer too.

The last thug was screaming insults and curses in Lupo's direction as he ran.

"This one's mine." Lupo dropped his bag and exploded into a sprint.

Two hours later, Lupo sat in Viridian City Police Center. Officer Jenny and her Growlithe, a big dark- furred canine, both looked up in surprise as Lupo had burst through the doors in the middle of the night, followed by a Poliwrath, a Nidorino and three sleepwalking rebels.

Sure enough the other officers on shift had used the police force's Hypno to confirm that Lupo was attacked and had bought the thugs in for the police. He handed over the six Pokemon they had used as well.

While he waited for Officer Jenny to come pack with the final piece of paperwork, he had called Ariel. She was overjoyed the mission had succeeded, but became horrified when he told her about the thugs. He won her over by telling her he was fine, he had handed the dolts over, and soon he would be at the ranch. He smiled as he finished the call. A rocky end, but in his mind a good end to this whole horrible year. Soon he felt, his life would iron out for the better.

Officer Jenny appeared behind the desk and beckoned him over.

"Well sir, we can't thank you enough for handing these goofballs in and we're glad that you or your Pokemon weren't hurt," The officer said in a high pitched tone. "These three have all been here before, but this time they'll be cooling their heels a while in detention. We've suspended their Pokemon licenses too."

Lupo smiled. "That's good to hear. It's criminal to use Pokemon as tools- especially when those Trainers were fighting for personal gain. They can't even be called Trainers."

Officer Jenny smiled. "I agree!" Growlithe beside her gave a short bark in agreement.

Lupo went on. "When I was walking them back to Viridian, I questioned them when they were under. They said there were part of a gang, based somewhere here in Viridian. Have you heard about this?"

Officer Jenny nodded. "Yes sir we have, a group of mischievous Trainers that use Pokemon for personal gain. It happens in every city, unfortunately, and more common than we'd like to believe."

Lupo was astounded. "Officer Jenny, if you need any help in dispatching these miscreants, my team and I are happy to help. These Trainers are hardly even worthy of the name Trainers- we took care of them in seconds. I would be happy to help."

Officer Jenny smiled and shook her head.

"That's kind of you sir but we don't need to accept outside help for this mission. The Viridian City Police Force have things under control!" She smiled as she declared it; Growlithe gave another appreciating bark.

Lupo was stunned. He was a top tier Trainer offering his services for free and this Officer disregarded him without a moment's notice.

Mid and high level trainers saw action at least once a year with the Pokemon Rangers or the Police Force to deal with natural disasters, crazed Pokemon, patrolling the Routes around the region or helping deal with wild Pokemon- that was part of the deal and the main reason to become a Trainer. And he was being dismissed without a second thought.

Lupo sighed and turned for the door. It stung, but he would get over it.

"Goodnight, Officer Jenny."

"Oh, sir! One more thing before you go, please," Officer Jenny called. Lupo returned to the counter.

"I couldn't find your name on a Trainer Card, but I found a Trainer Card on the system with a different name but your Trainer ID. Can you confirm your name for me please?"

"Sure, it's Lupo Laudolvelli."

Officer Jenny frowned. "That's not the surname we have on the system?"

Lupo nodded. "That's not a problem, Officer. I changed my surname from my father after he left my mother and I, when I was a child." Officer Jenny nodded.

"So the surname?"

Lupo cleared his throat.

"Giovanni."

END OF PART I

Author's Notes

Thank you for reading the first half of my take on the creation Team Rocket. I have written this piece to increase my writing portfolio and wanted a challenge.

Please leave a review of your thoughts below- my aim is to improve my writing. Please note, I am not trying to re-create the manga or tv series; I am looking for writing reviews rather than notes on the Pokemon canon. But all thoughts are welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
